That's Where I Want To Be
by JayPay
Summary: *Reposted. Fixed* Lavi has had a wild life so far, but things have settled down well with his boyfriend, Tyki Mikk. But, things go nuts when Lavi finds his long lost twin Deak. Things go down... Drama. Romance. Comedy. Lucky, Twincest. Yullen. Smut. I'm personally very proud of this one, so please read and REVIEW PLEASE I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND A DAY. PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is told as if I were telling you this in person as if it was a story. Third person with attitude. So enjoy or fuck off. P.S: There is yaoi, and Lavi has both his green eyes.

Chapter 1: If You Don't Believe in Fate, You Might Want to Start

Everything adds up. If you get anything from this story I heard from a friend, it's that. Things happen in your life, from the fucking awesome to the fucked up, for a reason. All your baggage and all your experiences come together in one big pretty package for you, either from yourself or from the universe. And no it's not just a fucking personality change; What happens is bigger than that. This package you get is going to be so big, it's going to change more than you, it's going to change everything around you. No kidding. But you need to know this change doesn't happen in an instant. It's definitely not going to take as long as it took your life to build up to it, but this package will take a while to be completely unraveled. But one of the cool parts is that after this transformation, when you get through it -if you get through it- and look back, you can almost put a pin on exactly where it all began: where, when, and how. And I know precisely what that was for Lavi. He had twenty-two years of a hell of a life before this all began, but I can tell that this story definitely began in late spring at a café in South Los Angeles, where Lavi was waiting for Daisya…

"Sometimes I can hear my bones straining under the weight of all the lives I'm not living." -Johnathan Safran Foer

Lavi had to state the obvious: it was fucking hot. He was sitting outside of his favorite café near his neighborhood in middle of the LA heat because the inside was jam packed with bodies. Daisya, his best friend, was on his way to hang out with him, and apparently, he had some pretty big news.

It was so hot that day that Lavi was only a few degrees from taking off his short-sleeved red tee to cool himself off. And honestly, everyone with a sex-drive for men near by was all but begging him to: Lavi was hot. His body was lean and slightly muscular with a nice, not-too-tall height. That skin of his was perfectly sun-kissed from years of visiting the beach when ever he could. He had unbelievably red hair that would have gone to his shoulders if not for the colorful bandana holding it up out of his eyes. His eyes, by the way, were a vivid and mischievous green. I've heard that were some of the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen or ever will see.

Lavi had a finger hooked to the collar of his shirt, pulling it down to cool his chest, giving a few stalker girls heat-flashes as they eye-raped him, when he finally saw Daisya jogging up. Daisya was good-looking enough. He had shaggy brown hair that was out of it's usual cloth bindings due to the heat, but even the hottest day of the year wouldn't make him stop wearing a hood, so he had on a short sleeve shirt with a thin clothed hood over his head. One thing that made everyone look twice at Daisya was his strange eye make-up. He claimed it was "New Age", and nothing could convince him otherwise. And, as always, he was dragging around his God damn soccer ball. That thing was glued to his hip. Daisya loved soccer a little too much, in my opinion.

Lavi cocked a grin at his best friend's arrival, "'Bout damn time!"

Daisya held up his hand in mock surrender, "Sorry, man, you know what it's like: Come rain, earthquake, or fucking heat wave, Cali streets stay as packed as a mother fucker."

"Ha! True, true… Here, I got you an ice water."

The hooded twenty-one year old took his seat and looked at his refreshment, "Ice water? I think your missing something there, Lav."

Lavi peeked at the very melted ice uncaringly, "Your own damn fault."

Daisya threw his head back in curt laugh, and the two settled in a short, comfortable silence that they had developed over the years. The two had met in their sophomore year of high school, where they caused plenty of trouble with their pranks. But, the two were more than able to keep up their grades so they could graduate, thanks to Lavi's brains, and they ended their education there. Lavi got a job as a tutor, and Daisya worked at an In-And-Out Burger, which he considered his dream job. But, with the public school year ending, the red-head was about to lose a lot of clientele, except for a few college students. He needed a job quick.

This fact flashed through Daisya's head, "Hey, what are you gonna do about work? I don't think I need to remind you about the job market now…"

Lavi sighed, slouching in his seat, "I don't know, dude. I've been applying, but no one's hiring, not even the places I've worked at before. There is just no room."

"Sorry… I put in a good word for you at In-And-Out, but Boss said we had no open spots either."

"I don't know about that…" Lavi inter-locked his fingers behind his head as he leaned back.

"What do ya mean?"

"I could get you fired and snatch up you job!" Daisya growled as Lavi chuckled at his own joke.

Daisya suddenly jumped up as he remembered his huge news, "OH! Dude, you won't believe this!"

Lavi sat up, interested in what Daisya thought was so damn important, "Oh yeah! What is that had you flipping out on the phone earlier?"

"It's about Nuclear!" shouted Daisya, bouncing in his chair.

Lavi rolled his eyes, "Of course…" Nuclear was Daisya's latest book obsession. It was a popular series of sci-fi and action the was apparently a real hook. While Daisya was a die-hard fan, Lavi's only connection to it was when he sat and listened to his friend flip out about it. The red-head was more of a classic book lover. But, Daisya was going especially nuts for this latest craze because it was being turned into a movie next winter, and he was clinging to every and any news update and making sure Lavi knew what was happening, whether he cared or not.

"No, man, this is huge! They've finally found who's going to play Marcus, and word on the leaks say he's perfect." Marcus, as Lavi knew very well, was the male lead of the sci-fi series, and he had some very rare characteristics. Daisya had told Lavi he would have looked just like him if he were paler. The casting people of the production team were having a hard time finding a good actor to take up the role because none of them had the looks for it, and that was crucial because Nuclear fans would tear this movie down if they didn't get Marcus perfect.

Lavi smirked at his friend's over excitement, "Great, you can see him when the commercials start airing."

"No, Lav, that's just it, the producers are holding a private news conference to announce this brand new actor and they allowed twenty fans of the Nuclear Movie website to go…"

Lavi leaned forward during the pause, "…And?"

"And I was chosen!" yelled Daisya with as much excitement as Lavi had ever heard.

For a moment, the green-eyed friend was speechless with shock of his hooded friend's luck, "…Oh my God…" But then he jumped up and hugged his friend in a flash, "Oh my God! That's fucking amazing, Daisya! Congrats!"

"Thanks! I'm going to the meeting tonight in Beverly Hills. Afterward, the fans get to meet and chat with him for a little while."

"Damn, those producers know how to hook a fan up! You're gonna have an amazing time." Both seated themselves as Lavi spoke.

"Right? I'd drag your ass along with me, but it clearly said no guests, so I can't."

"I actually really would have loved to come, but it's cool. You can tell me about it tomorrow."

"Ha! I don't need you permission to do that, Lav."

"You never do."

The two friends chuckled as Lavi's cell phone went off. He pulled it out to check and found it was an alarm he had set earlier, "Hey, man, sorry I gotta cut this party short, but I have an interview at a coffee shop in thirty minutes. I need to move along."

"Yeah man, no problem. But a coffee shop, Lavi? Should you really be working around all that espresso?"

"Har, har,har." said Lavi sarcastically, friendly flipping off Daisya. He rose and nodded to his friend, "Well, I'll seeya tomorrow and have fun at that meeting."

"You know I will! Seeya tomorrow, Lav."

Lavi turned on his heel toward the coffee shop and yet another interview.

"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." -Albert Einstein

The door swung open with some serious attitude at a cheap, Spanish style home in an older neighborhood. Lavi sported a look that was a cross between rage and disappointment as he closed the door with a slam, trudged in and plopped down onto the well worn couch of the living room, tossing his bag with his résumé to where ever. Lavi didn't fucking care. The interview, if you hadn't picked up on it yet, went horrible. Well, that's not completely true: Lavi did pretty well in the actual interview, as charming and professionally dressed as he was, but even with all the charm in the world, the owner still told Lavi that there were far more skilled candidates than himself, some who have been working at Starbucks for years. The interviewer didn't even tell Lavi he'd call him later, and Lavi wasn't holding his breath for a call anyways. But, fuck that boss. Fuck the other candidates. And fuck Starbucks.

It was late when Lavi got home, and all he did for a while was wallow in his annoyance of his failure in silence. As six o'clock rolled around, the door swung open again with much less force than Lavi had. In entered the other occupant of this house, twenty-six year old Tyki Mikk. If Lavi was hot, Tyki was a sexy mother fucker. He was taller than Lavi by a head and Portuguese. Tyki had a deep, natural tan and also had a lean body. His hair was curly and the darkest brown possible, ending wildly at his shoulders. But the most piercing part about him was his eyes: They were eerily yellow, like a cat's. While Lavi came off as mischievous, Tyki came off a just plain _bad_, but maybe that's what turned Lavi on the most.

Yeah, that's right, Lavi had the hots for Mikk and was gay, but Tyki was the same. The two had met through Tyki's niece, Rhode Camelot, that Lavi began to tutor three years ago. Often, Tyki would pick and drop off his niece and would chat with the good looking tutor. Soon enough, with some serious urging from Road, the two began to date. They were a match made in heaven and fell for each other before either of them knew it. Tyki and Lavi didn't want to marry, but they did buy a small house together a year ago. Now that they had been living together and were clearly a couple, Lavi became Uncle Lavi to Road, whom Lavi loved like a niece, no matter how mischievous she was. But Lavi loved Tyki more, and Tyki felt the same.

When Tyki came in the house from his job at a local wine store, he spotted Lavi on the couch and immediately recognized his foul mood. Knowing Lavi had the interview, Tyki knew what was wrong, "Didn't go well?"

Lavi sighed, not wanting to meet Tyki's eyes, "Yeah. They had people from fucking Starbucks."

Tyki frowned for Lavi's disappointing day. He set down his keys and wallet and went to his lover that sat on their couch. Lavi let Tyki pull him on top of the older man as they laid on the worn couch. Settling into the nook between Tyki's neck and his chest, Lavi listened to the heartbeat that calmed him so many times. Tyki ran his hand along Lavi's side and his fingers through Lavi's hair.

Lavi's anger slipped away as Tyki held him, their legs tangling together, and worry filled him, "What are we going to do Tyki? Just teaching college kids and your job isn't enough to pay for everything. I need another job. Our payments are coming up, and we're running out of time…"

Tyki planted a kiss on top of Lavi's ruby red hair that was so soft between his fingers, drawing him even closer, "We'll make it work, Lovely. We'll make it work…"

The couple were silent with insecurity for a minute until Tyki could no longer take his Lavi's sadness lying down. Pushing gently, Tyki made Lavi rise to his feet and led them down the narrow hall to their room. Once inside, he had Lavi sit in his all time favorite chair that the red head had picked out from a flee market for an amazing bargain. It was pleasantly comfy and excellent for reading.

Lavi looked up at Tyki, eyebrow cocked at his new place, his concern currently subsided to curiosity. With a small smirk, Tyki held up one finger as a request to wait just a moment before he rose and left to the kitchen. Lavi listened with renewed interest as the clink of plates and glass resonated into the room. A few minutes later, Tyki entered the room again with his hands full with two wine glasses, a bottle of complimentary summer wine Tyki got from work, and a small plate of fresh cut strawberries and blackberries.

Lavi laughed lightly as Tyki knelt and set the surprises onto a small table after removing the books, "You really do spoil me."

Tyki poured our the fine wine into the glasses as he spoke, "I don't spoil you. Road does: She dropped off this fruit while you were out. I just make it seem like it's me doing the spoiling."

Lavi chuckled at his lover's odd reasoning before accepting a blackberry into his mouth from Tyki's fingers. After sipping some of his wine, Tyki spoke again, this time with a sure comfort, "Now that you mouth is busy enough not to argue, I can tell how and why we're going to be okay." He gave his Lovely a slice of strawberry. "First off, there are still plenty of jobs to be had, and we don't need one with a big pay so that widens the search. We only need enough to cover the last bit of the mortgage my pay check can't cover." Tyki served Lavi a sip of wine. "Secondly, don't worry about not being hired today: You really don't need to be working in a coffee shop anyways. Besides, anyone would jump at the chance to hire such an intelligent, charming, hilarious, and sexy young man such as yourself."

Lavi opened his mouth to deny the flattery, but Tyki took a chance to silence him with a kiss, slipping his tongue into the open cavern. The denial died between Lavi and Tyki's tongues as they glided against each other before the redhead left Tyki to his magical work. Tyki bathed in the familiar but never tiring taste of Lavi's mouth, tracing a light pattern along the roof of his mouth, eliciting a moan from his lover. The excellent kiss ended all too soon, but it still left Lavi panting and flushed, eyes half-lidded. Tyki lowered his head and spoke into the sensitive nook where neck met shoulder, "And finally, I hate to see you that sad. You weren't meant to look so hurt, Lavi. There is no doubt in my mind that Fate would never leave you to be so sad. You will get a job. We will make this all work out."

Tyki lifted his head and leaned over the chair to meet Lavi's eyes sincerely. With a small smile from the redhead, Lavi wrapped his arms and legs around Tyki. Understanding, the Portuguese rose and turned around to face the bed. He laid his Lovely onto the scarlet sheets before crawling above him.

Tyki picked where he left off, delving into a kiss with Lavi. Licking Lavi's lip, he was granted entrance and deepened the kiss further than before. Lavi arched his body to press into his lover's, meeting with a perfect torso through both their dress shirts. A hand slipped under the younger's back and pulled them closer so Tyki could give and take more of the addictive touch. He succeeded in bringing their clothed, growing erections together and getting a desperate whimper from Lavi.

"Ty-Tyki…Ohhhhhhh!"

Tyki left his Lovely's mouth and grinded their hips just to hear Lavi moan uninterrupted, which he did so perfectly. With a satisfied purr yet hungry growl, Tyki set his lips to Lavi's vulnerable throat. The redhead's breathing hitched before becoming pleasured gasps at the Portuguese's trained tongue along his neck. Lips kissed, teeth bit, and tongue soothed as Lavi was marked over the previous evidence of lover's escapades of his body.

"Mmmm, please more….ah, Tyki, more…"

As he kept the redhead well distracted, Tyki skillfully undid the small buttons along the dress shirt, being carefully to not touch his Lovely's chest yet. Tyki ended his assault of Lavi's throat as he made a particularly dark mark on the dip behind the clavicle, where the redhead was just so sensitive.

Lavi was surprised to find his shirt undone with out his knowledge yet again, but the shock was erased and replaced with a moan-nearing-a-scream as Tyki latched onto one of Lavi's nipples, "AHHHHH! Ty-TYKI!" The ministrations on his neck were done with far more intensity on the small peak, leaving the red head in a writhing, audible mess. Tyki left the now red, hard nipple for it's match and treated it just a passionately.

Tyki couldn't get enough of Lavi's endless cries. The older ended his ministrations on Lavi's chest, leaning back to rid himself of his shirt.

Before his hands could reach the black buttons of his shirt, Lavi grabbed Tyki's wrists. Slightly shocked and first, Tyki became hypnotized as he watched Lavi undo the buttons himself. His Lovely slid the fabric along and off of Tyki's shoulders, staring appreciatively at the marvelous chest. Lavi leaned in a pressed an innocent kiss to the skin above Tyki's heart. Tyki watched with disbelief of how perfect Lavi was as those lips stayed put of his chest for a moment before his Lovely pulled back to look up a Tyki, a small smile gracing his lips.

Lavi gently pushed Tyki back until he was leaning back onto his hands with an excellent view of Lavi in between his legs. Smirk still present, Lavi undid Tyki's pants, taking both them and his boxers down and off his legs. Looking back up after tossing the garments to the side, Lavi gazed at the familiar cock he was so entranced with.

Lavi crawled on his hands and knees to the leaking rod and took this last chance to glance at his lover before he began. Tyki's golden eyes were overflowing with lust for the boy before him, and he whispered his name with a growl, "Lavi…"

With that, Lavi encased Tyki's cock in his mouth. A gasp escaped his lover's throat as the redhead's tongue traced his dick with unabridged excitement. Lavi glanced the tip of the erection to collected the precum there, reveling in the taste. Lavi did not want to deny Tyki anything, so he began to suck and bob vigorously. His hands were placed upon Tyki's hips to keep him from bucking into Lavi's mouth.

"Lavi! Please, let me…" Tyki lost his words in his bliss, but Lavi still understood. Still bobbing and licking, he relaxed his throat and slid his hands down Tyki's thighs and away from his hips. Gripping the sheets, Lavi stopped his ministrations, but Tyki picked up where he left off: He began to fuck Lavi's face. The redhead could feeling the hard cock pounding the back of his throat and could taste the leaking cum there.

Though it had shocked Lavi at first when they began to sleep together, the younger was soon able to overcome and adore Tyki's harsher tendencies and needs in bed. He knew Tyki was being very sweet and gentle with him before, but he felt that he needed to give his lover what he truly desired.

Lavi moaned as his ruby hair was gripped for more leverage. He could almost see Tyki's face: Head back, eyes closed, mouth open, whispering for and thanking Lavi. It made the redhead even harder.

"Mmmhhhh!"

A deep groan escaped Tyki's lips as he came inside Lavi's throat. His Lovely did what he could to swallow Tyki's seed, but as he pulled away, white liquid ran from the corner of his mouth. Seeing his essence drip from his Lovely's kiss swollen lips harden the Portuguese immediately. He snatched Lavi's lips in a harsh kiss. When Tyki pulled away, he spoke quickly, "Please lay back, Lovely, and grab the lube while I rid you of these." He ended the sentence by hooking a finger into Lavi's uncomfortable pants.

Lavi dropped back and only had seconds to snatch the lube off the night table before his pants and boxers were ripped away with a dangerous ferocity. Lavi passed the lotion to Tyki: The Portuguese snapped the cap and put a generous amount on his finger, spreading the thick liquid between them.

A finger slid into Lavi's ass before he knew it and gasped at the feeling. The digit thrust in and out and curled, stretching Lavi's hole. Tyki bent over Lavi and assaulted his navel without hesitation, his tongue swirled around the dip on the lean stomach before plunging in repetitively, mimicking what was to come. The hand that was not preparing Lavi's tight hole snaked up and teased Lavi's pert nipples, jumping between the two. And through out all this, Tyki's chiseled chest hover so close to Lavi's weeping cock that every miniscule movement rubbed the sensitive tip.

The four combined senses overwhelmed Lavi. He couldn't even recognize that more fingers were being added thanks to Tyki's hazing ministrations. Lavi was writhing and squirming uncontrollably under the pleasure, moaning like a whore. He fought his rising climax the best he could, not wanting to come too soon. Lavi nearly failed his battle with pleasure when Tyki slammed into his prostate with all three fingers. Screaming desperately, Lavi begged, "Oh, God! Tyki… Gah! Pl-PLEASE!"

At once, all pleasure ceased. Tyki had sat up, lubing his own rock hard cock. Seeing Tyki prep himself, Lavi rose from the bed till he was on his knees before Tyki, legs spread wide. Tyki pulled him closer until Lavi was hovering above the Portuguese's erection. As Lavi lowered himself onto Tyki, he threw his head back, "Ohhhh!…" Tyki held his hips firmly, helping him along. Once Lavi had settled, Tyki hissed at the heat, "God, Lovely, your so tight."

Lavi lifted up slowly, and as he dropped back down, Tyki thrust forward, impaling Lavi. "TYKI!", screamed the redhead, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck. Lavi rode his lover's cock as Tyki snapped his hips into him simultaneously. Lavi tightened and jumped as Tyki located his prostate again, slamming into it mercilessly, "Oah! Y-yes! There! Harder… Please, T-Tyki!"

Everything to Lavi was a fiery haze. When he finally could open his eyes through the bouts of extreme pleasure and perfect pain, he met Tyki's golden, lust-filled ones. They met for a uncontrollable kiss, tongues gliding against tongues, lips pushing together. They were desperate for each other.

Tyki took a turn for his wild side as he pushed forward off the bed, still in Lavi, and began pounding into his Lovely the headboard on the other side of their bed. "AH!" Lavi screamed at the sheer force of Tyki's renewed thrusts, enhanced by the unmoving headboard pushing him further onto his lover. It was all so much that Lavi couldn't even push back on his own accord.

"I-I'm close, T-Tyki-ah!"

"Me too, Lovely."

One of Tyki's unbelievably skilled hands came up and pumped Lavi, furthering his all ready Earth shattering pleasure. It was all too much…

Tyki ran his palm up Lavi's shaft as his shoulder's were clung to for dear life. Tyki swiped his thumb over the tip while he lusciously whispered in his Lovely's ear, "Come for me, Lavi."

The words were enough; With a final scream that racked all of Lavi's writhing body, he came long and hard on his chest and Tyki's hand and chest.

As Lavi constricted around Tyki's cock, the Portuguese came with inside his lover, his head buried in Lavi's neck and shaking shoulder.

Both glided down from their sex highs, panting and cooling from their mixed sweat. Lavi groaned as Tyki slid out, feeling his seed leak out of his ass. Even though exhausted, Tyki reached down and picked up a discarded shirt. He gently wiped down himself and his Lover, cleaning their still sensitive skin. Once the soiled shirt was on the floor again, Tyki gingerly set Lavi beneath the covers beside him. When Tyki turned off the lights and settled under the sheets, he felt Lavi move closer to him. The softest kiss Tyki could ever recall was placed blindly on his jaw.

"Thank you, Tyki."

A miniscule smile graced over the Portuguese's lips as Lavi cuddle close to him in his sleepy haze. "For you, Lovely, anything and everything. Good night."

And Lavi slept soundly till morning.

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." -Douglas Adams

Lavi rose first at eight and set right to work. As silently as mouse, he did cleared the left over dishes and filthy clothes, putting them in their proper places. Lavi was never so clean before he moved in with Tyki. But he realized that Tyki was not the least bit tidy, so to keep a sound mind over his first home, Lavi picked up after them both.

Wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a large tee, Lavi washed the reminisces of blackberries and strawberries from the small plates over a sink. A pair of long arms snaked around his middle to pull him into a mindfully gentle embrace from Tyki.

"Morning, Lovely."

"Mornin'", Lavi returned as he felt a head nuzzle into his warm hair atop his head.

Tyki pulled back, albeit reluctantly, to grab the bread from the pantry for toast for the two, "So, any plans today?"

Lavi went for the butter and jam in the fridge to accompany the toast, "It's Saturday, so I have no interviews, but I am meeting Daisya at the café. He's got to tell me about the cool things that happened at a press conference he got to sit in on for an up and coming movie."

"Wow, lucky him," Tyki said with more interest than Lavi knew he truly had for Daisya and his ever-changing fandoms.

"Lucky for the conference?"

"Lucky to get you."

Lavi blushed at the quick compliment, but that was tossed aside when some one began banging on the door rapidly, yelling frantically for Lavi.

"DUDE! Laviiiiii! You're not gonna be-fucking-lieve this! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Lavi recognized the guy screaming his head off way too early in the morning, "Daisya?"

"HURRY MAN!"

Lavi made his way to the front door, a curious Tyki right on his heels, "I thought you were meeting your friend later at the café…?"

"Me too…"

Lavi opened the door to a bug-eyed Daisya, clothes astray with a rush to put them on earlier that morning, "Oh my God, Lavi, you gotta come with me now!" Daisya snatched Lavi's wrist and yanked him out of his house toward the beat down car Daisya lugged around.

"Wh-what?"

"No time for questions man! I'm lucky I got the old man to believe me about you. This shit is going to be fucking life changing for you!"

Tyki, realizing their breakfast had just been cancelled for something important, grabbed his keys and wallet off the living room table and jumped in the car, just as unsure as Lavi.

"Reality continues to ruin my life." -Bill Watterson

Daisya hauled ass to Beverly Hills, staying well above the speed limit, saying vague things like "This is some freaky shit, dudes!" The car finally came to a rubber burning stop in front of an all glass office in a pricey district Lavi was not used to. Daisya jumped out and dragged Lavi through the front door, Tyki trailing behind.

After weaving through some halls and lobbies, Daisya pulled Lavi to a rough stop again, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him dead in his green eyes.

"You know how I've told you that you could be Marcus from Nuclear if you were paler? Well, man, during the conference I saw just that! I talked with the actor's old man to check you out and this could be some real shit man!"

Lavi looked at Daisya like he had lost his damn mind. This guy was making absolutely no sense. Suddenly Daisya moved to the side, revealing a small old man in the hall behind him. The man was half Lavi's height, was bald save for a patch of hair tied up in the back, and he had drawn in black rings around his eyes which staring holes into Lavi's own green ones.

"H-hi…"

The old man before Lavi didn't reply to him, but instead spoke to Daisya as he continued to blatantly stare at Lavi, "You were correct: the resemblance is exact."

"See?! Now are you gonna show him your guy or what, Bookman?"

Bookman cut his gaze at Daisya to shut him up and cut him down for being annoying as usual. Then his gaze was on Lavi again, but he called out to some one else again, "Get out here, idiot."

Lavi cocked an eyebrow at being ignored again, but said nothing as one of the unmarked door behind Bookman opened to reveal the unthinkable.

He had Lavi's red hair, his green eyes, his body, and his face. Or did Lavi have his? It didn't matter where the looks came from, because either way, they had the same ones. Lavi was just tanner, like Daisya had said. Both the red heads stepped back in mirrored shock. Lavi fell back into Tyki's arms, and the look-alike grabbed the doorframe for support. Bookman spoke seriously and calmly, the only person covering up his shell shock from the situation:

"This is obviously a lot for you to take in, Lavi, but I am just going to tell you right out. I believe you are a child that went missing from my family after a fire when you were little. If I am correct, then I am Bookman, your grandfather, and this boy behind me is Deak, your twin brother."

"Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive that is Youer than you." -Dr. Suess

And there's the beginning of the end of Lavi's life as he knew it. Things will never be the same for him. And that's going to happen to you, if it hasn't already. You probably won't find some long lost twin, but it'll be something. You learn something you never knew you could know, find something you've always been looking for in the last place you'd ever imagine, or lose something so great that the world ends. But the world's not ending. No, it's changing forever. Whether it's for good or bad is what you decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back. I'm doing sorta kinda okay on my new writing regiment. Fell of the wagon for about a week there, but that was my first week of school. Not an excuse, just a reason. But here's chapter two! This is where I fell off last time, but the third is done and posted RIGHT after this. And like to point out again that this story more than half if not three quarters of KayDay's idea. I'm just the one writing it. No smut in this one. Sorry. Next one, sorta.

Warning: This is told as if I were telling you this in person as if it was a story. Third person with attitude. So enjoy or fuck off. P.S: There is yaoi, and Lavi has both his green eyes.

Chapter 2: Sometimes, Taking Care of Loose Ends Means Tying Them Together

There are a thousand ways to break some one. You can hurt them with your hands or end them through their heart. Another way is by moving to far away, but you can also move too close. You even could kill through other people too. But while there are countless ways you can damage a person, there are almost as many ways to fix them. The mending can be done by your own two hands, though it will always affect their heart. Sometimes they need some distance. Sometimes they need you to be right there. The only exception is that you have to be the one to do it: There is no proper way to repair a person you hurt by going through some one else. It never comes out right. The people who are broken know that, and now, so do you.

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." -Mae West

Bookman sat back in the office chair with is finger tips together to form a temple. He looked back and forth between the two identical twins, Lavi and Deak, who were each doing everything in their power to not stare at one another. While those two sat across from each other on Bookman's right and left hand sides, Tyki sat next to his lover, and Daisya was next to him. All were uncomfortable seated in straight-back office chairs, trying desperately to figure out what to say to break the deathly awkward silence that had stuck with them since Bookman introduced Lavi and Deak.

It was all too much blatant discomfort for Lavi. He sighed, "Well then…" He brought up his gaze that was on the floor to his newly discovered twin brother. Their gazes held in silence for a split second before cutting over to Bookman, who was clearly in charge.

"Indeed…", Bookman responded to the empty statement.

Leaning forward and placing his chin onto his curled fist propped up on the table, Lavi pushed onward, "So what's the plan here?"

"Straight forward, aren't we? Well, we'd like to know just what happened Lavi. We know the general information of what separated the last of this family, but we'd like your details."

"And what exactly is it that you know?"

Now it was Deak's turn to speak, "Only what we've been told by the news, police, and CPS. And what the situation before that." Deak took his brother's silence as a cue to continue, but Bookman knew the first part of their history best.

"Your birth-mother was my daughter, Lauren Bookman. She married your birth-father, Thomas, twenty-three years ago. This was all quite fine with me, but she soon became pregnant, and that's when their more 'free' thinking ways interfered. They decided to forego an ultrasound: Lauren and Thomas declared that they would raise the child no matter if it was a boy or a girl, or if the child had any health problems. While this seemed kind-hearted, it was nonetheless flawed. They only planned for one child, but instead had both of you. Upon seeing that there was you were in fact twins, they had the sense to realize they could not possibly care for two children financially. Lauren came to me, her father and the only living family between the two of them, and asked if I could take in one of the children. I agreed, but only if the child I took in would be renamed under my family name so to continue the bloodline with the name-sake. After much thought, they agreed and sent me Deak to live in California, while Lauren and Thomas reared you in Oregon. That distance was most likely our gravest mistake in the matter…"

Deak picked up where Bookman left off solemnly, "Bookman kept me away for teaching during one winter when we were four. Due to some malfunctions, your home's heater exploded and caught the house on fire. Our parents were killed very quickly due to their close proximity to the heater, but you were out of the house, so you lived. The CPS took you in immediately. The fire took the entire house and all our paper work with it, so there was no way for some one to get in contact with Bookman because no one knew he existed. You were sent to a orphanage right away, but that building was shut down due to illegal issues. As was the next. And the one after that. You went through a chain of poor agencies until you were lost in the system. By the time Bookman caught wind of the fire and deaths, you were long gone with no way to find you. We hired detectives and the like to search for you over the years, but nothing worked. But then Daisya came up, and now we don't have to look any more. Here you are."

"Here I am…" mumbled Lavi, absorbing the story he heard.

Everyone in the room stared at Lavi while they wondered what the unpredictable redhead would say. Unknown to Bookman and Deak but well known by Daisya and Tyki was that Lavi was surprisingly secretive. He was bubbly, outrageous, and open-minded, but when it came to his past and his information, he covered and revealed it carefully and with much thought. It was the only thing he truly considered his and his alone.

Lavi brought his eyes up from their resting place on the table top to meet Deak's. He cocked his head and raised and eyebrow in curiosity, "Did we ever meet after we were separated when we were born?"

Deak was surprised by the question, wondering why it mattered at all, "I-I don't think so…"

"No, you did not. There was never the time," Bookman assured.

"Well, that explains it," said Lavi as he leant back in his chair. "You aught to know, I've got a hell of a memory. I can remember tiny little things from way back, and that includes my childhood from before my- our- parents died. I was just making sure I wasn't some how forgetting ever seeing you two."

Bookman stared at Lavi with a well-hidden shock that Deak couldn't seem to mask, "You can recall your past even when you were so young?"

"Yep. And as for your side of the story, you got the basics right. The heater, the homes… You just missed one little thing: I was in the house when that fire started." This seemingly devastating news was met with an eerie silence from Deak and Bookman. Lavi's companions were also quiet but only because they had nothing to say. They had asked all they needed when Lavi told them individually quite some time ago, back when Lavi had trusted them enough to open up.

For a moment more, the room was quiet as Lavi peered at Bookman questioningly, "You know what you need to know about the accident and what happened to me, Bookman, and there aren't any major points that you are missing. But, what I want to know is if you want to know the details. The last moments of your daughter and her husband. I could tell ya, but do you really want to sit here and listen through it? She was your kid after all…"

Bookman pondered over Lavi's consideration. It was very much his decision. Leaning back and lacing his fingers, he prepared himself. "Yes, Lavi. I'll hear what happened during the heater malfunction."

Deak let out a shakey breath he wasn't aware he was holding as everyone faced Lavi, who laid his gaze again on the glossy table top in the conference room as he began to go over the vivid details of the last moments of his long-gone, peaceful life with his birth parents.

"What is past is prologue." -William Shakespeare

_A brisk breeze sliced through Thomas's thick jacket as he ran up the gravel drive way to the door of the Oregon country-side cabin he and his family lived in. Well, most of them lived in anyways._

_The father entered the home, basking in the warmth as he shook the snow off his shoulders. He set down the paper bags full of the groceries his beloved wife, Lauren, had needed for their dinner that night. _

_And there she stood in the kitchen just off the den, her hip-long hair lazily twirled up into a clip atop her head. She walked back and forth through the kitchen, putting away the cleaned dishes in a daze. _

_Lavi sat and played with small building blocks on the carpet in the cozy den but had stopped when his father entered, "Daddy!"_

_Lauren stilled her busy body enough to nod and smile welcomingly to her husband, gesturing to the counter for him to set the bags on. Thomas began to put away the groceries as Lauren continued to put away the dishes. Lavi watched with rapt attention as he watched the two move in sync: though neither stopped moving, they still side-stepped and spun around each other in a psychic ease as if the one knew where the other was at all times. Lavi didn't know why it was so magical to watch them work together, but it was. As the last of the food and the glasses were stocked in their cabinets, Lavi's parents turned to him. _

_Thomas cocked an eyebrow at his son, a trait that made Lavi giggle every time, "Shall we?"_

_Lavi nodded vigorously, "Mmm-hmm!"_

_Lavi never talked too much when he was four, but Thomas and Lauren knew there was nothing wrong with him. He spoke often enough, but he only spoke when he had something worth saying. No idea how he picked up the habit, but it was quite fine in the family's opinion._

_The three gathered around Lavi's toys, and their afternoon game began. Pulling from the huge variety of blocks the child had, the trio individually built their own projects. Every afternoon they could, they'd gather to enjoy one of Lavi's many games. Today: monuments with Legos._

_A good hour was spent with small chit-chat between the parents with occasional input form the redheaded youth. Lauren leaned back at peered at her somewhat done creation and pouted at the pathetic excuse for a Great Pyramid. _

"_Hmph!"_

_Lavi looked up and snickered at the poor attempt, "I think the pyramid was more flat, Mommy…"_

"_Oh, hush, Lavi! I'm not builder like you two."_

"_Yeah, Son," piped in the father. "The Egyptians built those, and they were geniuses way ahead of their time. Not many people today could hope to build such a landmark. Much less your _mother_…"_

_Lauren scoffed, "And what is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well, honey, you gotta admit…"_

"_Admit _what_?…" she asked dangerously._

_Thomas missed her tone as he focused on his own work, "I'm just stating the obvious: You're no architect."_

_His wife went wide eyed as Lavi watched, trying to hide his gleeful smile at what would happen next. Lauren reached over and snapped off the top of the rainbow Eiffel Tower Thomas was doing much better on. The man gaped as she snapped the tip into tiny pieces._

"_Well, that should tea-" Lauren stopped short as she felt a small block peg the back of her head. She whipped around to face her husband, and both of them stared each other down…_

_And then it began. A flurry of colors went whizzing through the air as the pelted each other with the blocks. A young Lavi clutched his stomach in a fit of giggles as he watched the Legos sail, reminding him some how of a rainbow. This was hilarious in Lavi's young mind and made him laugh even harder._

_His parents also began to laugh their heads off too. Soon, the toys stopped sailing, and all were wiping tears of laughter away from their eyes._

_Thomas puffed out his chest with a cocky grin, "Well, I think it's obvious who won that one!"_

_Lauren rolled her eyes, "Oh, go step on a Lego."_

_Lavi began to crack up again, catching the attention of his parents. His mother crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh yeah? Let's see what you're building."_

_Both of his parents looked down at Lavi's colorful building: It was their cabin. A simple, inexact version but their home nonetheless. He even got the chimney and the two stories._

"_It's our house," said Lavi, hoping they could see it like he did. "Here's the den and the kitchen and the library. And there's Daddy and Mommy's room and my room. It's where our entire family lives."_

_As Lavi looked appraisingly down on his Lego home, he missed his mother's smile falter at "family". But it disappeared just as quickly as it came, "That's beautiful honey. How about we keep it built for a while on the shelf? You go on to the bathroom now and wash up for dinner."_

_Lavi rose and ran out of sight, leaving his parents alone together. Lauren sighed as Thomas put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's almost time, Lauren. We almost have enough saved up to care for the both of them. A few more month, and Deak and Lavi will be reunited. Just hold on…"_

_Lauren nodded and picked herself up. Thomas put away the scattered Legos and put Lavi's creation on the shelf of the den as his wife pulled out what was need for dinner. The heavy feeling in the air faded away as both looked forward to having their sons together at last._

"One day, you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be a family." - Jonathan Safran Foer

_Dinner was delightful, and soon it was time for bed. Lavi was tucked in with the lights out, but he was still wide awake. His youthful mind was running away with him in daydreams which would hopefully become his dreams in sleep. But just as his eye lids began to droop, as loud hiss and crack came from down stairs._

_He sat up to see his mother and father leave their room across the hall in their pajamas. _

_Lauren saw Lavi was up. She walked over to him and hugged him reassuringly, "It's okay, baby. Nothing to fret over…" She trailed off as she watched Thomas run down stairs to see what the noise was all about. Just as his head left their sight, an explosion resonated through out the house. For a moment, both Lauren and Lavi's stomachs hit the floor in fear, fear for Louis. _

_But he entered the room right away, coughing and black from soot, "Th-the heater exploded, I think. The entire down stairs is on fire, and it's climbing fast." As he said this, they could feel the heat and see the glowing red as the flames spread to the top of the stairs._

_Lavi's parents acted quickly. With the seemingly psychic connection they showed earlier today, they jumped to their tasks. Lauren scooped up Lavi and his quilt in one leap and began to wrap her son who was frozen in confusion. Louis swiped off the pillows from the bed and opened the shuttered window next to it. As the glass opened wide, freezing cold air whipped in, blowing down the hall and holding off the fire, if only for a moment. With adrenaline, strength and speed, Lavi's father picked up his son's plush twin bed over his head and pushed it out the window. It land a few feet away from the house and the fire, sending up snow flurries with it's landing._

_Lavi was scooped up by his mother and handed to his father, "Roll when you hit the ground, Lavi." And Lavi was shoved out the window, wrapped snuggly in his checkered quilt. With Thomas's good aim, Lavi landed in the middle of the mattress and somehow remembered to roll, so he settled in the snow with minimal pain._

_Lavi looked up at the window of his bedroom where his parents leaned out to check if he was safe. Seeing he was, the made a move to back up and leap out together to safety themselves, but they took too long. _

_As Lavi watched wide-eyed, the room he had been in and his parents were still in lit a blazing red. With shock on their faces they were pulled from the window by sheer force as the fire exploded something in Lavi's room, Thomas and Lauren were engulfed in dark red flames and black smoke. They made no sound as they died._

_Lavi crawled away from the burning cottage, still bound in the quilt. Shivering in dead shock, the boy's back was soon pressed up against a tree, watching the fire try to take him. It enveloped the entire house now, leaving no part of it untouched as it destroyed all Lavi ever knew. The flames even took the bed Thomas had thrown Lavi on, but that was about as far as it got. It hissed as it tried to plow through the snow and failed._

_The redheaded child had no idea how long he sat there, his eyes burning from the odd bursts of heat and cold. He came to as a yellow body blocked his view from the raging red. Looking up, Lavi saw the rugged face of a firefighter, "Kid, are you okay?"_

_Lavi nodded._

"_Do you know what happened?"_

"_H-heater…", he mumbled, recalling his father's words._

"_Is anyone else in there?"_

_Then, Lavi look past the fireman and to his comrades who shot powerful streams of water onto the dying flames. But it was all in vain. _

"_Mommy…Dad…"_

_The rest of the night and many days after that, the world closed in on Lavi. He went where ever an adult dragged him, agreeing to whatever they said. When he finally came to from his zombie-like state, he was at his the first of many orphanages he's go through. Clutching the quilt that somehow managed to stay in his possession, Lavi put a brave face on and trudged through the snow blocked gates of this first home and into his new, unbearable-at-times life._

"Death is a tragedy… but only for the living. We who have died go on to other things." - Charlie de Lint

Bookman's fierce grip on his armrest relaxed as Lavi finished talking. It was far worse than he could have imagined. But as he and Deak looked at Lavi, the haunted look in their new-found family member's eyes faded away into a brighter sheen of awareness.

"Alrighty then!" he exclaimed as he pushed himself up and out of his seat. "This has been one hell of a morning, but it's time I head out. Great to meet you two! I'll be in touch for sure." And then he turned on heel and was out the door and down the hall before anyone could say a thing.

Deak and Bookman gaped at the door for a moment before looking at Tyki and Daisya as they too stood up from their seats.

Tyki nodded politely at the two, "Very nice to meet you." As the two walked briskly to catch up to the runaway redhead, Daisya called over his shoulder, "Seeya!"

Bookman stared at the still open door, in shock at the blatant disrespect, but he had a second shock as Deak also jumped up and jogged out the door after them, "Deak?!"

The redhead actor ran down the halls to the parking lot, where he found Lavi, Tyki, and Daisya piling into the piece of shit car. "Lavi!"

His twin turned around to face a panting Deak, "Yeah?"

For a moment, Deak was speechless. He had run out there with nothing to say… "C-can I have you number?…"

Lavi gave him a weird but smiling look before nodding. Deak searched his pockets for something to write with and on, and all he found was a pen. He looked desperately around for a piece of paper, "Do you have anything I can-"

Deak was cut short as the pen he was holding was pulled from his hand and he himself was pulled forward unrepentantly. With a click of the trigger, Lavi wrote his cell-phone and home-phone on Deak's arm.

For those few short seconds, Deak was in a trance. Where Lavi held his wrist steady, his blood prickled at the contact. And Lavi was so close. Close enough for Deak to wrap his arms around him…

As Deak blushed ever so slightly at the unforeseen thought, Lavi pulled away and put the clicked-closed pen in his still open hand. Deak looked up at Lavi's warm, beaming smile.

"Call me soon, 'kay?" And Lavi spun around and got in the car that sped down and out of the LA corporate building parking lot.

Deak stood there staring after the car the his long-lost twin rode away in long after it had left. Only a small movement of black told him that his grandfather was there with him, pulling him out of his drifting thoughts.

Bookman was scowling deeply as he scanned the lot for their car, "Very rude of them to run off like they did. They should have been taught better."

"Hmm…" Deak muttered, not agreeing or disagreeing. He wasn't sure what to make of those three. Lavi especially befuddled him more than any mystery or person ever could, the way he acted, the way he carried himself. "So, what'd think of him?" he asked Bookman, studying his reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"A brat," Bookman stated bitterly. "With his attitude, I can't stand him for a moment. And a trickster, at that."

Deak gave a light chuckle, "So you like him…"

"A brat," reassured the old man. "Just like his brother. Now come on." And Bookman turned as sharply as Lavi did when he had left the conference room and walked to a sleek black car, Deak tailing behind. The two settled in the car, and with Deak at the wheel, the two headed out to the smog-covered heart of LA.

Deak could feel an antsy feeling in his wrist and forearm where Lavi held him and penned his numbers on his skin.

"The first time someone shows you who they really are, believe them." - Mary Angelou

Later at lunch, Tyki and Lavi sat in a local diner they both liked, eating a strange mid-day meal: Toast and jam. Every Saturday morning, they did what they could to eat this particular dish for breakfast. Not long after they started dating, Road opted to make them a special, three-week anniversary breakfast. It was supposed to be gourmet and delicious, but it ended a charred and/or runny mess on a plate, so they went for the simpler dish of toast instead. Ever since that adorable fiasco, the two had made sure that toast and jam was on the menu on Saturday. As silly and simple as it seemed, Tyki and Lavi both loved the memories that tied in with the taste of strawberry jam on toasted white bread.

The couple had finished their meal, and Lavi was in the restroom while Tyki waited at the table. The Portuguese stared at nothing as he waited for Lavi to return, but his attentions were caught by a buzzing on the table top. Lavi's phone, which he had left, was lit up and ringing with a phone call. Tyki picked it up and read the called ID: unknown.

The handsome man pressed the answer button, "Hello, this is Lavi's cell. Tyki speaking."

"Tyki?"

"Lav-," Tyki stopped himself as he realized who it really was. "Deak?"

"Yeah. Where's Lavi?"

"In the restroom. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Uh, I was kinda hoping I could, uh, talk to Lavi…"

Tyki didn't miss the hesitant tone, was immediately suspicious, "What for? If I may ask, that is…"

"Just want to ask some questions. That's all."

"About what?"

"Is this Twenty Questions or something? It's personal, alright?…"

"Okay, okay…" Tyki seemed to back off. "…What are you hoping to get out of this, red?"

"What?" Deak was confused.

"What are you hoping to find by getting to know Lavi?" Tyki accused.

"I-I don't understand…"

"Well, explain."

"Tyki?" The Portuguese turned to see Lavi was walking up. "Who is that, who's calling?"

"Oh, Lavi," Tyki said, revealing to Deak on the other end of the call that their topic of conversation had just arrived. "This is just Deak. He called, and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Oh, thanks!" Lavi held his hand out and open for the cell-phone. Masking his reluctance well, Tyki passed him the phone.

"Hey, man! Wassup?… Yeah… No, not really… Sure, that perfect. Seeya then?… Sweet! Tell Bookman I said 'hiya'- huh?… Oh, yeah, sure. Here you go." Lavi handed the cell back to his boyfriend. "He wants to talk to ya real quick," Lavi said with an innocent, honest smile.

"Yes-" Tyki answered, but was cut short.

"I'm looking for the brother I lost, Tyki…" Deak said abruptly.

"Oh, I see… Well, then I'll see you some other time. Good bye," Tyki waited for a farewell in return, but only got a long beep of a hung up call.

After handing over the phone and paying for their meal, Lavi and Tyki walked home. He acknowledged that the next day, Lavi and Deak would be meeting up for a lunch, but the elder was slightly distracted. He didn't trust Deak's answer because it didn't sound like the redhead trusted it himself either.

"I'm not upset you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." - Friedrich Nietzsche

Deak was antsy as he waited for his brother in the small deli they agreed to meet in. Lavi wasn't late or anything, the other redhead was just nervous about what he was going to ask, unsure of how he was going to bring it up…

With all his inner turmoil, Deak missed the chime as the deli door opened. He was in for a shock when two hands covered his eyes, "Guess who!"

The actor broke into a smile at his brother's antics, "Lavi."

With a chuckle, Lavi removed his hands and stepped out from behind his twin. Deak was caught off guard for a moment at the sight of Lavi is a deep purple v-neck tee. He also carried a long board, showing how he got here from his house, "You know how to ride a long board?"

Lavi glanced at the worn wood of his main method of transportation, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I got one a few years back from Daisya. Love the thing! Um," he said, rising from the table. "I'm gonna go ahead a put in my order. Starving…"Deak stopped him, "No need, Lavi. I already ordered for the both of us."

The redhead sat back down, slightly confused, "Really? Don't take this the wrong way, but that's rather audacious of you…"

Deak laughed lightly, understanding what Lavi meant completely, "No, no, I just wanted to see something…" He trailed off as he looked over Lavi's shoulder at the waitress walking up with his order.

"Hello, boys! Here you go. Two sandwiches, two drink, and two chips. Enjoy!" And the girl was gone.

Lavi looked down at the wrapped sandwich and then up at Deak quizzically. With a coy smile, Deak nodded at the meal, inviting him to partake. Hesitantly, Lavi unfolded the paper, and his jaw dropped. It was a grilled chicken on white with whole leaf lettuce, diced tomatoes, and chipotle ranch.

"I…I can't believe it…", Lavi gasped. "This is my favorite. How did you know…?"

"It's my favorite too. I just wanted to see how 'twin' we were…"

As Lavi laughed, he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. Deak heart jumped to his throat. Lavi looked over at the drink, wondering…, "Cherry Coca-Cola?"

The red-haired actor found his voice again, "There's nothing better."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Our favorite meal is getting cold in front of us, so let's dig in!"

And they did, enjoying the sandwiches and each other's company, but then Lavi remembered something and spoke up, "Oh, Deak. I can't stay here long, I'm sorry. I have an job interview at four, so I can only stay another thirty minutes or so…"Deak cocked an eyebrow, "A job interview?"

"Yeah. I'm a tutor for students, but with school over, a lot of my clientele don't need me, just the college people. Tyki and I need the money, and I can usually get a job somewhere, but this time, no luck… And we gotta hurry. Bills are coming up."

"Huh…" Deak absorbed this. "So, you gotta leave soon? Well, I better just ask you then…"

"Tell me what?"

Deak Looked Lavi dead in the eye, "Well, yesterday, when you were telling us what happened,… you didn't mention what our parents looked like."

Lavi froze for a second, "I-I didn't? Oh… I just assumed you knew what they looked like…"

"I don't. Bookman might, but I never saw my parents. I've seen old pictures, but nothing after their wedding pictures. If Bookman has any, he doesn't just leave them lying around. So, I was wondering if you could tell me what they looked like. The pictures I've seen are a year or two before we were born, so they probably looked different…"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah, Deak, sure thing! You deserve to know what they looked like. Well, Lauren, our mom, she was beautiful. She had long, bright red hair down to her waist. It was gorgeous down and very soft, but she always said it was a hassle, so she constantly kept it up in a wild clip. The only reason Mom didn't cut it off was because she knew how much Dad loved it. She had dark green eyes, darker than ours, but they were warm. She was of normal stature, and she always wore graphic tees and jeans. I saw her in a dress once when Dad and her were going on a date, but that was it. She was kind of cooky, always so random and silly, but maybe that was just a mom thing.

"Thomas was like her in a lot of ways. One big thing is that they looked sort of alike. He had red hair too, but much darker, and his eyes were light green instead. While Mom was really pale, he was tan. Did a ton of out door work in the warmer months. Now, he was tall. Six two or more. And like Mom wore graphic tees, he wore button up shirts. The casual kind. And always the same pair of boots, brown and tough. Dad was clean shaven too. He smiled a lot like Mom did, but Dad was definitely a lot more normal. Very steady in all the right ways.

"But there was one thing about them that has always blown my mind: They were so smart. In all sorts of ways! Mom knew tons of stories, real and fiction, and was always reading something new everyday. And she could remember anything she read or heard. That's where I think I got my memory from, her. Dad was smart with building. He could fix anything. Just about built that entire cabin by himself. His pride and joy of the house was the library he built for Mom, and I could see why. She was always in that room, reading or writing or just sitting looking around. They were amazing people, Deak. I wish you could have known them… I wish they were still here today…"

Lavi went quiet then and very sullen. Deak reached across the table and took his hand, "I'm sorry, Lavi."

Shaking off the wave of longing, Lavi smiled a bittersweet grin at his brother, "Thanks. Really, Deak, thank you. I'm glad to have told you about them." He was honestly okay and grateful to Deak.

Deak nodded and let go of his hand, looking at the watch on his wrist, "Damn, it's time for you to go already…"Lavi looked at the watch too, "Oh, it is. Sorry to cut this short…"

"No, no! It's cool!"

Lavi scooped up his long board, and the two left the deli, leaving a tip on the table. Lavi set his wheels to the sidewalk, "Well, I seeya later, man."

"Yeah, you too!"

And Lavi was off. As Lavi had to focus on what was ahead of him, he didn't see Deak stare after him intently. He watched him with admiration and with respect for what he had gone through and for telling Bookman and him about it. But he also watched him with a different feeling in mind, unknown to him. From what he felt, he knew that it was not any form of dislike, but it still left him feeling uprooted and foreign. He shuddered, pushing away the mysterious emotion and walked the other direction to his car.

"Whenever we confront an unbridled desire we are surely in the presence of a tragedy-in-the-making." - Quentin Crisp

Lavi returned home at seven. He hadn't gotten the job he was interviewing for, but this time it was because of his own decision: The boss was a complete ass hole. No question about it. The way he stared at both the men and women lining up for the job made him and many other applicants just walk out the door with disgust. Lavi was better off unemployed than with that sicko.

But even with this reasoning, Lavi was still worried with the lack of income. He settled in the chair in his and Tyki's bedroom. Tyki was home and came into the room from the kitchen, a package in hand, "How did it go?"

"Suckish. The guy was a total perv."

Tyki went dark, "Did he try anything, Lavi?"

Lavi knew only too well about Tyki's more possessive tendencies and didn't want Tyki doing anything rash or torturous to that boss, "No, Tyki, no… He just came off wrong, with how he was looking at everyone. It's alright."

Tyki scowled at the thought of some one else looking at his Lovely but calmed down and settled on the bed. He spotted that Lavi was very interested in the brown package he brought in, "This was on the door step when I came home. It's marked for you."

The Portuguese handed over the package, which the redhead snatched up immediately. Underneath the plain paper were two things: a note and bubble-wrapped something. Lavi got childishly excited over the bubble wrap, but went for the note instead, out of politeness.

_Dear Lavi,_

_I talked to Bookman after I got home, and he gave me this. After a call to Daisya, he gave me you address. I got a copy of it, so don't worry about me not having one._

_Sincerely, Deak_

_Lavi was very interested in what Deak had to send him that was so important as to give him right away. Peeling back the protective cover, Lavi found a black, simple frame holding what was could have very well been the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. His hand went to his mouth in shock, covering a gasp of surprise. Tyki saw his eyes begin to water._

_His Lover stood up and looked down on the picture, wondering what on Earth would make Lavi act so sentimentally. _

_With in the frame stood two people Tyki knew well from Lavi's description. The photo was in brilliant color, so their red hair and green eyes stood out well. It was a radiant Thomas standing next to his wife, Lauren, who was glowing as she stood, very pregnant._

_Tyki smiled softly and took a seat on the arm of Lavi's chair, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of his shocked and overjoyed lover. But through it all, something was still nagging at him, but he ignored it. He didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want to admit he was envious of Deak for giving Lavi something Tyki couldn't._

"_Jealousy - that jumble of secret worship and ostensible aversion." - Emily M. Coiran_

_Good thing Deak knew something about fixing people and relationships. He knew he and Lavi had been separated by forces out of their control, and though they may have been reintroduced through other forces out of their control (Daisya), he knew they weren't reunited. So he had the sense to work at it, to give it what he had. But by doing this, he set a rift between himself and Tyki. One that couldn't be repaired without letting go of Lavi, it seemed. So, even though I said there were many ways to fix some one, sometimes, it's not worth it. Sometimes to fix that person just costs too much._


	3. Chapter 3

Told I would post this immediately. I have a 3.5 chapter in the works right now, a sorry I'm such an ass gift for running off there. It'll be a special smut, filler chapter, but not with Lucky! Nope, it'll be a pairing you'll see in this chapter. ;) Oh, and not Deak/Lavi. Not yet... Again, this story is mostly KayDay's idea. I'm just the one writing it out and posting it. Check her out, guys, she's got some good comedies and what-nots floating around!

Warning: This is told as if I were telling you this in person as if it was a story. Third person with attitude. So enjoy or fuck off. P.S: There is yaoi, and Lavi has both his green eyes. This chapter has a small flash-back of smut right off the bat.

Chapter 3: I Know That Face… Where Have I Seen That Face Before?

It's a strange thing, meeting someone from your past. Whether they were 'good' or 'bad' means nothing. If distanced long enough, those generalizations can be swept under the rug. In fact, to meet a person after a long time apart is like meeting them for the first time - again! Near impossible, I know, but for this case and pretty much this case alone, it works. While you reintroducing yourself to this person and getting to know them all over again, you'll be fascinated to find out that while some things never change, other things do. The person you meet is in fact a new person entirely: New details, new relations, new outlook, and new presentation. That's the most important, presentation. It means that they never show themselves the same way twice. And that is a trait to be praised and feared.

"Never too old, never too bad, never too late, never too sick to start from scratch once again." - Bikram Choudhury

Lavi awoke in pure bliss. The morning light made the room a deep gold. It looked just perfect on the red sheets laying on top of the boy and glorious on Tyki holding him from behind. The Portuguese was deep asleep, _very satisfied_ from last night.

God, Lavi couldn't remember the last time Tyki had taken him like that. It was always amazing, but last night was one of those nights where all Tyki wanted was more and more and more. He wouldn't let Lavi go, even for a second.

_The white pleasure of Lavi's previous orgasms lingered as Tyki rammed into him, assaulting his prostate without regard. The redhead was on his back, his hair splayed out on the bed in a fan against the sheets. The boy was flushed and writhing, exhausted but much too aware of everything around him. _

_Tyki had one hand pumping Lavi's weeping cock and the other on Lavi's thigh, holding for leverage. But that hand started to move ever so slowly, but it's feathery touch caught Lavi's divided attention, and he watched it trail up. _

_His fingertips glided up Lavi's slick thigh to his lean hips, bruising slightly from when Tyki gripped them fiercely last round. Avoiding the dark marks that he was silently proud of, the Portuguese's palms caressed the redhead's sides, causing him to flinch with severe sensitivity. With eyes half-hooded, Tyki moved higher on his Lovely's body, to his flushed chest. It rose and fell rapidly with Lavi's hitched breaths and unabridged moans, but Tyki made the torso arch violently as he tweaked the already red and hard nipple, making the boy below scream. _

_Abandoning the peak just as quickly a he attacked it, Tyki leaned over his Lovely, still moving inside him with practiced power. He finally trailed his hand up to the point that he had aimed for in the fist place: Lavi's hand. He intertwined their fingers, and Lavi held on dearly as he was drowned in pleasure. _

_Their eyes met quickly, for the smallest of seconds, before Tyki took over Lavi's kiss-bruised lips for a final time. Lavi couldn't take it anymore._

"_TYKI!" Screaming into the delicious kiss, Lavi came with Tyki. Tyki moaned deeply, but caught himself before he fell on his lover. Pulling back reluctantly, he saw that the redhead had passed out. Tyki chuckled, realizing he probably went too far, but he believed it was worth it. He just had to remind Lavi who he was in love with._

The poor boy had almost passed out twice before he actually did after coming for the fourth time that night. Lavi didn't even want to move…

_Rap-rap-rap-rap-rap-rap-rap!_

Lavi's half-hooded eyes snapped open at the very audible, quick knocks on the door. Looking over at the green glowing alarm clock, Lavi could see it was seven in the morning; A time that Tyki _never_ wanted to be woken up at.

Very carefully sliding out of his lover's arms, Lavi pulled on yesterday's jeans and a t-shirt from his dresser drawer, running silently as his surprise guest began to rap of the door again. Lavi swung open the door in mid-knock to find the last person in the world he expected: Bookman.

"Finally. What kept you?"

Lavi just stared, mouth agape.

Bookman shook his head, "Ah, never mind that. Come, get in the car. Driver's seat. Hurry!" And the elderly, but uncharacteristically quick man was walking back down the front path from the door.

Lavi, way beyond confused, did what he said with out thought. Snagging some Vans, his keys, and his phone, he jogged after Bookman, closing the door behind him. He was in the car and on his way, going where his grandfather instructed him, no idea what was going on.

Tyki slept on, alone in the house. Lavi didn't leave a note or anything like one for him to see.

"Don't tell people how to do things, tell them what to do and let them surprise you with their results." - George S. Patton

For fifteen minutes, Lavi drove, following Bookman's curt instructions and demands to "Hurry, idiot!", until they hit the slow, spaced traffic of morning rush hour. The cars were a good distance apart to avoid rear-ending each other, but their speed was snail-like as they traveled to where ever they had to be. The two of them were stuck.

Lavi peeked at Bookman and saw he was looking critically at the other vehicles. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he turned to his still very confused grandson, "Well, drive."

Lavi went wide-eyed, "What?"

"You heard me, boy. Drive. Get us through his dead-lock and to the studio we met at before. I need to be there in ten minutes."

Lavi just wasn't registering what the old man was saying, "But it would take twenty minutes _without traffic_. It's impossible, unless…" Lavi didn't even finish, it was so preposterous.

But Bookman had other ideas, "Unless what? Unless you broke the law; Speed, weave through traffic, run lights."

Lavi just stared at the man, flabbergasted. Bookman held the gaze firmly, giving him a face that clearly said 'do it now'.

And so Lavi did.

Putting on his game face, Lavi scanned the streets: No cops. Good, then this would start off well. He set his attentions to the traffic ahead, particularly to the gaps between the cars: Plenty wide for this car, all of them. And no cars we jumping ahead, and few were close to the car ahead's bumper. It was his lucky day.

So Lavi leaned back, gripped the wheel, and pushed the gas. He didn't floor it like some first time rookie: He knew what he was doing. He moved slow at first, carefully, as he swerved through the barely there spaces in between the cars. As he picked up speed, his turns became sharper and the drivers became foul. Many honked and yelled and gave him a none-too-friendly finger. Others were more daring in their aggression; They cut him off and lurched forward just as he was coming up to them, but every time he swerved just in time into another, unguarded gap.

Lavi was so good at this because he had this weird train of thought when he first learned to drive. He knew he had to learn, seeing as he could never seem to stay in one place at once for very long. So, as he taught himself how to drive before he got his license, he mastered driving legally. But, as he rode the roads, he quickly learned not everyone was interested in driving legally. So, what better way to know what those road-rage dumb asses would do than to learn how to drive like them? And that's what Lavi did. He mastered the road in all aspects and was hands down one of the best drivers around.

Good enough to even take his place in some not-so-legal street races a couple years back. But that was behind him now, just as the L.A. traffic was. Lavi had successfully inter-woven his way off the highway and into the city. He glanced at the radio clock: Four minutes left. It would take a little over ten minutes to get there, even if the lights were on his side.

So, Lavi floored it. He blazed through intersections, past red and green lights alike. The cars around him swerved when he passed, avoiding him and making a path for him. The cops were no where to be found, and by some miracle, no one caught his plates.

Soon enough, they were coming onto the Studio. It was at a two-way street divided by a median. The separator ended to allow Lavi's lane to turn into the studio parking lot by crossing the opposite lane.

Lavi eyed the point of enterance carefully. A SUV was in the turn lane he wanted, and the clock said he only had a minute, maybe less. Bookman wasn't kidding when he said ten minutes…

Lavi eyed a gap in the opposite lane's cars: Not enough for the SUV to dare, but maybe. Just maybe…

As he reached the end of the median, the redhead hit the brakes and turned the wheel sharply. Clearing the SUV, Lavi slid in between the barely-there gap and into the parking lot, just in time.

Calmly, he pulled into a visitor parking spot and turned to Bookman. A miniscule look of slight surprise from the maneuver and satisfaction for some reason was on his face, but it disappeared. The frigid face came back as Bookman exited the car and began to walk to the door. Lavi, pretty sure that Bookman wanted more than a ride to work followed him after turning off the car.

They entered the building, now bustling. Lavi had only been here on the weekend, and then, this place was a ghost town; Now, chaos. But it was chaos Bookman navigated through like a boss. Lavi could have sworn it seemed that the other employees were parting just for him…

They went to the back of the studio, where the outdoor scenes were shot. Many movies-in-the-making were being held here, but only one was important to Lavi: Nuclear, the one his twin brother was to be the lead role in.

Lavi followed Bookman closely, not wanting to get lost in the hectic work of the crews. He didn't see Deak. The redhead only now wondered if his brother knew he was here…

Lavi opened his mouth to ask, but shut it as they came to an abrupt stop. Before them a scene from the movie Nuclear was being filmed. Deak, playing Marcus, was talking to some tall, dark stranger that Lavi could only assume was the double agent character Daisya couldn't seem to shut up about. Lavi had heard so much about him, he could've recognized him anywhere.

But even closer to the old man and his grandson was the director chair with the director in it. Their back was to them, focusing on the acting. He raised a hand, gesturing to cut the scene. Deak and the other man, still having not noticed Lavi, began to talk.

Bookman was the first to speak, "Director."

The guy in front of them turned around, and Lavi was caught off guard for a second. The guy in the director's chair looked like a kid, way too young to be directing a movie. And everything else about him seemed far-fetched for any employment option, much less directing. He had shoulder length white hair and the palest possible skin. His eyes were a clear, pastel blue, but Lavi almost missed them when he saw the scar…

"Hello Bookman", the boy said in a light British accent.

But Lavi barely heard him. The scar going straight through the director's eye was still distracting him.

"I have some I think can fill the position we have vacant."

That scar shaped like a pentacle…

And then it hit him, "ALLEN WALKER!"

Lavi's outburst finally brought the boy's attention to him, "Yes, Deak?"

The redhead shook his head sporadically, "No, no, man! I'm Lavi. Do you remember me? Come on, Al, you gotta remember me!"

For a moment, Allen was silent, just staring, wide-eyed at Lavi. "…L-Lavi?!" The white-haired boy leapt from his seat and spun to face Lavi, clearly excited beyond all belief. "Oh my god, Lavi, I can't believe it's you!"

Lavi grabbed the smaller boy of twenty (who will still be considered a boy despite his age because he is just so darn adorable) and lifted his light frame into the air. Allen instinctively wrapped his lithe arms around Lavi's shoulders as he was spun around by the overly excited redhead. When Lavi finally let Allen settle on the ground, he still had his hands on the boy's thin shoulders.

Allen was stammering over his own words he was so flabbergasted, "H-how on Earth…?"

"I don't know, Al, but I gotta tell ya: I couldn't be happier!" Both their smiles were dazzling as they stared in awe at each other, which would make any person in their right mind wonder if those two were… Ya know, in love.

And that is when two more joined the little get-together around the director's chair. Deak jogged up, looking back and forth between the two apparently reunited men, "Lavi? How did you get here? Do you know Allen? What's going on here?" Right on his tail, his tall, dark co-star followed.

Upon the arrival of the mysterious man, Allen pulled out of Lavi's friendly hold. The redhead thought it was odd but pushed the thought aside to address Deak's questions, "Well: I drove with Bookman. Yes, I do know Al. And… Well, I don't know. What is going on here?" Lavi asked as he turned to face his grandfather who was looking slightly irked at being forgotten by all when he had something to say.

"Hmph, stupid children…", Bookman grumbled under his breath before turning to Allen. "As I was saying, I think I've found the solution to our casting problem." He then turned and stared at Lavi. Allen followed suit, a confused look on his face that slowly turned to realization.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Mr. Walker. Deak's stunt double."

The shock was clear on Deak and Lavi's faces.

Lavi looked absolutely bewildered, "What?"

But Deak seemed mildly outraged, "No way!"

The other twin turned to his brother, giving him a look that said 'What the fuck does that mean?'

Bookman gave Deak a hard stare, "I have thought carefully over this before I brought it forth to Mr. Walker, idiot grandson. I even tested him on out way here, and he passed."

Then Lavi finally understood, "That's why you had me drive over here like the world was fucking endi- Wait. You thought I did good?"

Bookman rolled his eyes, "Yes, Lavi, you did do _well_, but shut up."

While Lavi was some-what taken aback, Deak pushed forward, "So you tested his driving, _only_? Well, I don't know if you've read the script or not, sir, but there's a bit more to the stunts in this film besides driving. There's fights and falls and crashes and jumping from stupid heights all over the place in this plot! You're setting him up for his death bed!"

Lavi intervened before Bookman could even open his mouth, "Hey! I'll tell you now, Deak, that I can handle all that and more. I can take more shit thrown my way than anyone else. Don't underestimate some one you barely _know_, brother."

Deak was stunned to silence, like everyone else at Lavi's outburst, except one who scoffed at the bold statement. Lavi looked over at the until-now-silent man standing next to Deak, "What?"

In a gruff voice he replied, "That's a pretty big statement. You sure you can back it up?" Lavi finally got a good look at the actor before him: He was around Lavi's age and of Japanese descent. With long navy tresses tied back in a high ponytail, his angular face with a gorgeous features and striking dark blue eyes we easily seen. And under all the black he wore for his sci-fi role in the movie, a lean, mean body was _very evident._ But the glare on his face made how he felt about this new redhead more than obvious….

Lavi was a bit peeved at the laugh but stayed calm as he stepped up to face the stranger, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did I stutter, dumb ass? Stunts are no laughing matter. I do my own, and they take more control than some guy off the street can have."

"I'm positive I can do what ever stunt you can do like it was nothing."

Kanda smirked at Lavi's challenge, "Any stunt I can do, huh?…"

Allen recognized the glint in Kanda's eye and knew exactly what he was planning, "Kanda, don't! That stunt is a lot for any professional."

"Shut up, Moyashi. If this idiot thinks he can do stunts, let's see him try." Kanda turned on his heel and stalked over to another set that had yet to be torn down. When he reached the set, he turned and faced the small audience that had followed him over but focused particularly on Lavi, "This is the set of the stunt I just did. I took that bike"- there was one parked near by- "and rode it in a high speed chase. And crashed. I jumped off the bike in time, just as planned, after I lost control, and then sent the bike skidding into that wall."

Lavi looked over at the impact on the set wall: It was burnt and beat but still standing. Then, he looked at the bike, analyzing its dents and scrapes…

Allen grabbed Kanda by the arm and dragged him away from the group. Once out of hearing range of the distracted Lavi, the director spun around and met Kanda's glare with one of his own, "What on Earth are you thinking? You're a professional; Lavi hasn't even been hired yet- If I hire him at all!"

The Asian actor just scoffed, "The Baka Usagi shouldn't have run his mouth."

Allen's anger was thrown off for a second, "Baka Usagi?…"

The two were interrupted as Deak stormed up, "What do you think you're doing, Kanda? Lavi's never done any of this before, but what I know of him, he's very daring and just might accept you stupid fucking challenge!"

Kanda snarled at the redhead, "Well, the dumb ass should do the stunt and learn not to let his mouth run like that."

Deak was truly enraged now, "He's my brother, damn it! I just found him and now you're here trying to-"

The worsening argument was cut off with the growl of an engine and the screeching of tires. They all spun around to the beginning of the set's track just in time to see Lavi tearing down the road and Bookman watching him like it was no big deal. The stone-faced redhead sailed down the asphalt and swerved side to side to devoid the precisely placed debris with ease.

It was obvious Lavi had a practice with the speeding bike, so when he began to shake slightly, bystanders watching the stunt got worried. With those speed shakes, as they were called, became full-blown, uncontrolled swerving, people started jogging up to the set and calling out to Lavi. At last, the redhead had lost all handle on the bike because it had turned violently sideways on him, but the boy pushed off the seat of the motorcycle and rolled to a crouch just in time as the bike met the wall. Again.

Lavi rose from the ground unharmed surrounded by cheers from the cast and crew that had gathered to watch his crash. Only four people weren't cheering: Bookman, who wouldn't have cheered if Lavi had grown wings and flew off as the bike crashed, and the speechless director, challenger, and brother who could do nothing but stare.

Lavi walked up to Allen and smiled down on him, "I'd like to talk to you about this job, if you'll let me. I need one to pay the bills, and I'd love to work here."

Bookman walked up and stood by Lavi, "I agree, Mr. Walker. Lavi is perfect for the position."

Allen looked over at Kanda. He caught the actor's eye for a moment and held them until the elder looked away with a 'che': He approved. Then all of them looked at Deak. The redhead was still gawking at his twin, but he closed his mouth for a moment and spoke softly, "I… I suppose you can do this. Though I have no clue how you came to be so good, you are. You can clearly handle yourself and since you do need the job… Sure. Besides, I'd love to have the chance to work with my brother." And he smiled.

Lavi broke out into a huge grin and hugged Deak out of nowhere. Deak stiffened at first from what both assumed was surprise, but he softened and returned the gesture.

Finally, Lavi turned to Kanda. The look on the actor's face just dared him to say something and see what would happen. So, when Lavi opened him mouth, he didn't brag, "I didn't catch your name. Mine's Lavi. And yours?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Kanda Yuu." The redhead nodded and turned back to Allen, but stopped short when Kanda spoke again, "How do you know the Moyashi?"

Allen and Lavi both went a little bit wide-eyed at the question. The director looked completely speechless, so the other teen explained, "Well, me and Al go way back. We met each other a few years back.

"We used to protect each other when we were both homeless, living on the streets of New York."

"Experience is what you get when you didn't get what you wanted." - Randy Pausch

According to much of the world, New York City never sleeps, so it made sense that the streets of Manhattan were filled with a fair amount of people, even at two o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday. The alleys and lesser known avenues off of Time Square still had the homeless wandering and waiting for morning to come.

Among them was one boy of fourteen, resting in a sleeping bag and a collection of blankets gathered over the last few months. His white hair and skin were shocking against the night and dark fabrics, as well as his blue eyes. Allen was still awake on another sleepless, uncomfortable night. The shuffling of the other homeless around him was just enough to keep him conscious.

"Hey there, pretty boy," came a slur from behind him.

Allen whipped his head around; this couldn't be good. A filthy man in was standing behind him, buried under a heap of torn and baggy clothing. His age was practically impossible to tell under all the grime and the night.

"What are you doing here all alone, huh?" he asked with a toothy grin and a gruff voice. "Would you like some company?" And he stepped closer.

Allen tried to wrestle his way out from under the mound of blankets but was too slow. The man was upon him, reaching for the white-haired boy's clothes. It's an unfortunate fact the rape is not entirely uncommon among those without homes.

"Come on, hold still!" Even as Allen kicked and yelled, the filthy man was able to tear a bit of his shirt off, revealing more near translucent skin. A nasty smirk stretched across the monster's face, but it fell away into a daze and pained look. He was struck from behind, at the weak point of his skull, setting him off balance and to his knees. The back of his grungy coat was taken into the fist of his assailant, who threw him back and away from the quivering Allen.

The still hazy man looked up from his place, sprawled out on the ground, and got a good look at the defender in the streetlight. Even at sixteen, the redhead was tall for his age and lean. The glare on Lavi's face was dark and promising of pain. If the man so much as made a glance at Allen, Lavi was going to fuck him up in more ways than he could imagine.

"Get lost, you sick fuck," the redhead growled, and the 'sick fuck' crawled back and scampered down the street and around the corner. Lavi turned to his still shell-shocked friend and knelt down. He fixed up the boy's shirt the best he could before speaking soothingly, "You okay, Al?"

Allen came to from his daze mind and nodded, "Y-yes. I'm fine…"

"Remember, when I leave, cover yourself entirely. They shouldn't try to approach you when they can't see what you look like."

Allen smiled weakly, "Sorry, I'll be more careful."

Lavi and Allen had been friends for a year then. More than friends even: Brothers. Lavi had some foster parents in the area, but they ran out on him due to being broke, lazy asses. The shit-for-brains foster agency didn't get work on the runaway parents, and Lavi unwittingly taken out of their system. Well, good. Lavi didn't want 'parents' anyways. He was more than ready to be on his own. The redhead held a job in a corner store as a sandwich maker, which came in handy for money and nearly outdated left-overs for him and Allen to eat.

Allen could relate well to Lavi. The albino boy was in the poor custody of his uncle, Cross. He understood well what it felt like to be left to fend for oneself as Cross didn't often enough to be considered a hobby. And though Cross was M.I.A again, this time was different.

Cross usually doesn't leave the kid unless he has an adequate job to secure their home, so Allen could only assume that dark day when he came home to find the house in shambles and torn apart, that Cross was taken, not skipping town ahead of him. The debts he had were worse than they'd ever been at the time…

So, Allen was soon kicked out with out a steady income and was forced to wander the streets. It was by luck alone that one of the other students in his school was also homeless and was more than kind enough to take the whitette under his wing on the streets. They worked together in everything. Allen had a job loading and unloading for the corner store Lavi worked in, and both supported each other in school, where they were the top of their class.

And that's how the two lived for a year and a half, defending and supporting each other no matter what NYC threw at them. They were only barely getting by, until one day, a letter arrived at the school, addressed to Allen Walker.

_Idiot,_

_I'm alive. I see you are too. Here's a ticket to LA. Here's the school you're going to start next week. Sorry you had to go through all that shit._

_Cross_

The letter held what it promised: A one-way ticket to Los Angeles and a brochure for a film school. Allen flipped out. In a good way, "Oh my God! I can't believe it! He's alive, Lavi, he's alive! But he wants me to leave…" He looked up at Lavi, ready to say he wouldn't accept, but the redhead cut him short.

"No. You're going. You've always wanted to work with movies, so you have to take this opportunity! You'll have a home again."

"Really? Thank you! But, what about you?"

"I guess I'll just have to make my way to California on my own, won't I?"

"W-what? How?"

"I'll walk!" Lavi replied with a beaming grin.

And that's what he did. Allen left before the week was out and lost contact with Lavi. But the redhead kept his word. He finished out the year and spent the summer trekking across the US to LA, and enrolled in a high school there as a custody-free minor.

Lavi thought of Allen often, but rarely spoke of him. He missed his little brother dearly, and it pained him to speak of him. But now Allen was back, and that's all that mattered.

"'Tis strange - but true; for the truth is always strange; Stranger than fiction." - Lord Byron, Don Juan

The evening skyline of Hollywood passed by the windows as Lavi was driven home in a much safer fashion than how he drove that morning. Deak was behind the wheel while Bookman talked his ear off about coming in for work the next morning.

"Even though Mr. Walker said eight o'clock, you should be there twenty minutes earlier. That's a good amount of time to prepare, make a good impression, learn how to-", Bookman listed on and on.

But Lavi had enough, "Gramps!"

Bookman looked up at him, eyebrow cocked, "What?"

"I'm gonna be fine! You don't have to worry so much."

"Of course I'm worried, you idiot. Tomorrow is your first official day. You have Deak's name as an actor to uphold."

"So, what you're saying is that you're worried…"

"Yes. Obviously."

"…About me," Lavi said with a sly grin.

"…That is beside the point." Bookman turned and looked out the window, peeved at how his words were turned against him.

Lavi laughed heartily before Bookman spun around and popped him on the head. The two were in the back of the car, in Deak's rearview mirror. The man behind the wheel was smiling contently at the shenanigans going on in the back seat.

Deak was happy to have Lavi, to have the brother he had only dreamed of for most of his life. The fun-loving boy had been perfect since he met him. Lavi was special to Deak already. A brother at last…

They pulled up to the small house that Lavi resided. It was the first time Deak had seen it. And he liked it. Gramps had always gone big when it came to homes, so the boy had been in the lap of luxury all his life. This quaint, quiet house was new to him. He looked over it fondly, scanning the simple features and furious Tyki.

The car went silent and cold at the sight of the man leaning against the door frame with a cigarette in hand, placing a dark look upon the car.

Lavi was deathly silent as he opened the door and exited the car before anyone could say anything. He walked up slowly towards Tyki, who was foreboding. Neither Bookman nor Deak could hear the exchange that took place, but both could read body language fluently. Tyki was curt and pissed with small, tight movements of his lips and arms, trying to control something inside him, while Lavi was more meek than either of them had known he could be, hanging his head and shoulders.

The two in the car watched their conversation like a tennis match, Lavi would try to explain, but Tyki would interrupt every time. Then, he went to far; Lavi, tired of being stopped mid-sentence, spoke up, and Tyki stepped forward quickly, a threat. Lavi flinched backwards, wide-eyed and scared.

Bookman and Deak were out of the car in a heart beat, marching straight up to the couple. Tyki turned to them, putting on a none to friendly face but not a face that promised pain, "Yes?"

Deak opened his mouth, ready to chew the man out for the aggressive behavior, but Bookman beat him to the punch but hit Tyki in a very different way.

"I'm sorry I had to steal Lavi so early this morning and so quickly at that," Bookman stated firmly, throwing Tyki off. "I had to have him come try out as a stunt double for Deak. I was made aware you need the money for some bills, and I assure you, it will cover those costs and then some."

Tyki turned to Lavi, both stunned: One because of the job, the other because the Grandfather he had only known for a few days had just defended him.

Lavi mentally shook his head: Defense? There was no need for it, as kind as it was. Tyki wasn't going to hurt him. He was just scared, that's all.

"Oh?" Tyki questioned, out of shock, "Well, that's great! Isn't it, Lovely?" He stepped forward to a still thinking Lavi and gave him a small, gentle kiss to bring him back to reality.

Lavi smiled, turned to his Deak and Bookman, and bid them good bye, saying he'd see them tomorrow at seven forty on the dot. He entered the house while Tyki said good bye too.

"Thank you for such an opportunity," he said, wearing a plastered smile. He still wasn't happy with the trick these two had pulled on him, taking away his Lavi from under him, but he could move on. For now.

Bookman nodded curtly and turned on heel to the car, but Deak stayed. And stared.

Tyki and Deak stared each other down, know that both of them were angry and weren't going to so easily cool off. The redhead gave a look that said 'Try It Again. I Dare You.' and walked back to the car with his grandfather.

Tyki waited till they were off the street to go back into the house. He was going to really chew Lavi out for this, leaving him with out his phone or a note or anything! He turned into the bedroom, found Lavi, and opened his mouth to begin but stopped short.

Lavi held his cellphone in his hand. Fourteen missed calls, and a dozen texts, all from Tyki, presumably before he found the phone on the charger and threw it on the bed where the redhead had found it. Looking into the dire attempts for contact with the him, Lavi saw more than rage. He saw worry. And fear.

He turned to Tyki, who stood at the doorway staring openly at the enigma that was his lover.

"Tyki… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Tears began to drop from his eyes as a sense of betrayal swept over Lavi. Tyki stepped forward, all anger drained away and firmly embraced Lavi, caressing him.

"It's okay, Lovely, it's okay. I have you back. That's all that matters. I have you…"

Tyki sat his redhead onto the bed, holding him close as he sensed Lavi had had a very hard day today. Though he'd find out for sure later that night, Tyki already knew it had to have something to do with Lavi's past. It was the only thing that really hurt the boy like this most of the time.

On the other side of town, in a comfortable high-rise in LA, Deak sat in his room, shaking his leg in a nervous twitch.

Something was wrong. Today, how he protected Lavi from his own boyfriend was entirely uncharacteristic of himself. He did not attach easily with those around him, and even if Lavi was his brother, it would not make so great of an exception as to risk himself for what was only a few days ago a complete stranger.

He ran his fingers through his hair, plopping down on his bed and turning off the lights via remote. Deak forced himself to sleep. As he phased out of reality, he tried to tell himself the redhead taking over the last of his waking mind was himself, like it should be, and not his newly-found twin brother.

But that was a lie.

"The initial deviation from the truth is multiplied later a thousand fold." -Aristotle

As we live out our ever-changing and even shameful lives, we find lying comes as a natural resort. We lie for ourselves and others. Lies that deny our less than pleasant pasts and our hideous presents. The most creative lies can even smother our looming futures. But the greater the falsehood, the more the pain will be when it comes back around. And it always does. But before these lies can hurt us or anyone else, they do work. For a brief and falsely perfect time, we can disguise ourselves under a ruse that can or cannot be easily stripped away. How soon that fallacy is revealed and how badly karma will kick your ass about it is entirely up to you. You control the lie after all, right? Don't you?


End file.
